The Administrative Core will assist in all operational functions regarding the lAC and the PSC. Specifically, it will schedule meetings, organize workshops and retreats, arrange transportation between CDU and UCLA, arrange meeting space, prepare agendas, and provide meeting reports. In addition, it will ensure progress reports are completed on a monthly basis and fonwarded to the committees prior to their meetings.